Her Secret
by RequiemDreamer56
Summary: She was keeping something from him and he was going to do everything he could to find out what it was.
1. Chapter 1

This was the tenth time.

This was the tenth time that Hinata had seduced me into bed with her. In the beginning, when she had first started seducing me, she would buy these sexy outfits in the morning and then come slithering down the stairs in them at night.

When I saw her slithering down those stairs, I would get hard and excited. Just seeing her, someone so shy in public, in those outfits got me so horny. Then when she would reach the bottom, she would run over and jump on me. She wrap those long legs around my waist and press her front against mine. I could instantly feel the warmth of her front.

Then she would attack me with fierce kisses that me hot and wanting more. And that's when she would use her sexiness to get me to our room to make love. She wasn't slow about anything either. She didn't take it slow with kisses or soft talk.

No, she jumped right into and had my pants down to my ankles before I could even realize they were that low till I was on the bed with her on top of me. It was a pleasurable experience.

I had never seen Hinata act this way before and I had questioned it but I will admit I didn't really think she had another motive for wanting to have all this sex. I didn't realize that it could mean something else till after the seventh time we had done it.

So now after the tenth time, I began realizing that maybe there was another motive behind all this crazy sex we were having and it was my mission now to figure it out.

—HinaNaru—

Attempt # 1

I casually stepped inside our bedroom and laid down on the bed. Hinata was already on the bed, her legs tucked around her as she searched for her favorite songs on her laptop

I kicked off my sneakers and socks off before fully climb on the bed and laid beside her. She glanced away from the laptop to give me a kiss on the lips before turning back to her laptop.

"Hey baby. How has your day been going?" I asked. I had to make sure it came out casually or else she will suspect that something is up and then the plan won't work.

"It's been good. My mom called to tell me were are invited over for dinner on Friday." She muttered, typing away at her keyboard. Her eyes didn't turn away from the laptop as she answered me.

"That's great. What time?" I asked. I turned on my side and rested my face against my hand. I was staring at her fingers as they skimmed across the keyboard. They looked like they were disappearing.

"I'm not sure. She was so busy that she wasn't able to tell me much over the phone." She said, distractly. I frowned slightly.

"Baby" I whined. I knew Hinata hated when I whined and I always did it to get her to stop what she was doing and pay attention to me. And she did just that. She glanced over at me, saw my pouty face and put her laptop away.

Immediately once it was gone from her lap, I rested my head there and stared up into her beautiful eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked. Her hands found my hair, her fingers playing through it. I smiled slightly and closed my eyes. It felt so nice when she ran her fingers through my hair. It almost always put me to sleep.

"Baby?" Faintly something was calling me but I was out before I could figure out who it was.

Attempt #1-Failed


	2. Chapter 2

Her Secret

Naruto's Pov

Attempt #2

"Guess what happened baby." I said to Hinata as I made myself a sandwhich. Hinata was standing over the stove, making a special dinner for us. I know the routine by now and I know when she makes these special dinners they always lead to sexy outfits and crazy sex.

"Don't eat that! I'm making dinner and I don't want you to fill up on junk food!" She shouted, not even looking over at me to know that I had made myself a sandwhich.

I pout slightly as I zip up my sandwhich and put it in the cabinet. I walked back over to the table and sat down.

"Oh and what happened baby?" She asked, stirring whatever was in that pot before putting a lid over it.

"Oh well see I was hanging out with Sasuke today and I noticed that he was a lot grouchier yesterday then he normally is and so after we finished our round of basketball I decided to ask him what was wro-" I trailed off as Hinata bent over to grab something from the bottom cabinet and gave me the perfect view of her ass.

The skirt she was wearing had slid up and I saw a flash of her light pink panties before they disappeared underneath the skirt. My cheeks flushed with color as I stared at her ass. Naughty thoughts began to form in my mind.

"Uzumaki stop staring at my ass and finish your story." She called. I flushed darker and shook my head, making those naughty thoughts disappear.

"Sorry baby. Anyway, So I went to check on Sasuke and at first he didn't want to talk to be about it but eventually he caved in. He told me the reason he was so angry was because of this girl he was starting to get serious with suddenly turned into this sex craved maniac and was constantly having sex with him." I said. As I spoke about it, I glanced over at it, wondering what her reaction would be.

"Mhm" She hummed.

"And Sasuke couldn't figure out why till he asked her and you know what she said. She told him she was trying to get back at her boyfriend who had cheated on her. Can you believe that." I asked. I was waiting patiently for her reply.

"So she did all that just to get back at her boyfriend?" She asked.

"Yea crazy right?" I asked.

"Yea I mean that's so stupid. Why would she do all that just to get back at her boyfriend who probably already forgot all about her." She said, shaking her head. Wait what?

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's it what?" She asked.

"Uh…nothing."I said. Once she turned back to the food, I slumped my head on the table and cursed.

Attempt #2 Failed


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's Pov

I wait until its a day when Hinata is going out shopping with Ino before I decided to do my last and final attempt. My final attempt is to sneak onto her laptop and check her emails. I wanted to see if she had said anything to Sakura about why she was acting so strange.

Maybe she had blabbed to her best friend about what was going on. So I wait till I hear her car drive out of the driveway and down the block before I sneak upstairs to our bedroom. Inside the bedroom, I search for her laptop and when I find it, I open it. I already knew what her password was and my ego took a slight boost when I realized that she had used my name.

Once the screen loaded, I clicked on the internet and immediately her email page popped up. It took me a moment to figure out her username and password and again my ego took a boost when I realized what it was that she had used. My cheeks were probably a little red but I ignored it as her emails popped up.

Most of the emails were of Sakura and her talking about girly things and stuff I didn't really care about. Though I was stopped when I noticed that one of the emails was titled with my name.

I clicked on it immediately and read over what was written. I was completly confused. What was she trying for and why was she so afraid to tell me? Didn't she trust me? Didn't she know I would do anything to make her happy? Why did she have to find this stuff from me? Why couldn't she trust me with her secret?

"Naru!" Hinata's voice screamed. I wasn't expecting it and so had fallen off the bed and landed on the floor. It took me a moment to catch my barrens before I crawled my way up the side of the bed and saw Hinata standing at the doorway with her arms crossed under her chest.

"Hina…your home early." I tried to play it off and hoped that she hadn't noticed what I had been doing but by the look she threw at me, I knew she had saw everything.

"Don't try to change the subject. What were you doing on my laptop Naru?" She asked. Her eyes narrowed more when I stood up and began walking over to her.

"I wasn't…Oh the hell with this! Yes I snuck on your laptop and I hacked your emails but that was because I was trying to figure out why you were acting so crazy and I did! But I had to find out from an email you sent Sakura instead of from my own girlfriend's mouth! Why didn't you tell me Hinata! Why did you try to keep this a secret! We promised each other back when we were friends that there would be no secrets between us and yet here you are, keeping a secret from me! I never kept any secrets from you! Once we became girlfriend and boyfriend, I told you all my secrets and you had told me all of yours and yet now I find out that your keeping a secret from me now!Why Hinata!? Why?" I yelled. I was just fed up with everything that I just let it all out.

Hinata sniffed and wrapped her arms tighter around her body. " I wasn't trying to Naru…I just…I was afraid to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would react if I told you."She whispered.

"What is this secret Hina? What are you so afraid to tell me?" I asked, stepping a little closer.

"The reason…The reason I was acting crazy and having wild sex with you is…"She flushed slightly. "I was…I was trying for a baby." She whispered.

"W-what? A-are you…?Did we?" I stuttered out. I was so shocked by the news that whatever I had planned to say left my mind immediately.

"NO! I kept trying and trying but no luck!" She screamed. I noticed immediately as I stepped closer that tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Hina…" I whispered taking the final step and wrapping my arms around her shaking shoulders. She pressed her face into my chest and cried while I held her.

-HinaNaru-

Finally knowing what the whole secret is as taken a lot of stress off my shoulders. Plus it made it easier to understand why Hinata wanted to jump my bones every night. Since that night, we continued to try for a baby but we were unsuccessful.

I could tell as the days went on that Hinata was losing hope in us ever making a baby together. I was trying to stay positive but I too was starting to lose hope. It just felt useless. We tried and tried and yet nothing. I knew Hinata was starting to get depressed and so I had decided to take her out tonight.

I wanted to take her to her favorite spot for dinner and then we would return home to cuddle and watch our favorite movies. I knew doing this would cheer Hinata up and seeing her happy, brings a smile to my face. Her happiness is mine. I can't wait to take her out tonight.

Hinata's Pov

I was sitting on the toilet, shaking. My right hand was clenching a pregnancy test while my left was tangled in my hair. My whole body was shaking as I stared at the pregnancy test. My mouth was opening and closing but no sound was coming out. My eyes were blinking rapidly, making sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me.

I just couldn't believe. It almost felt like a dream. It didn't feel real. But it was. It was right there on the small pregnancy test I had bought.

The pregnancy test was flashing positive.

The end…

—HinaNaru—


End file.
